a second chance to save a life
by DanaCardinal
Summary: Harry is given a second chance to save his godfather be death herself. He is granted some new abilities and a new attitude for what's to come. He is ready to cause as much chaos as possible. But he is left with a growing sense of dread that might not be able to complete his mission and a warning about Ron and Dumbledore on top of it, will he succeed? Dumbledore and Ron bashing
1. Chapter 1

**A second chance to save a life**

 **I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. If I did own Harry Potter; I would not have killed Hedwig, Remus, Tonks, Sirius and Fred.**

 **Chapter 1: A second chance**

16 year old Harry Potter shot up in bed, drenched in cold sweat. He had had another nightmare about his godfather Sirius Black falling through the death veil at the ministry. Even though people told him that what happened to Sirius wasn't his fault, Harry still blamed himself. "If only," he kept thinking "If only I hadn't been so stupid for falling into Voldemort's trap, none of this would have happened and Sirius would still be alive." Harry rolled over and went back to sleep, hoping that he wouldn't have any more nightmares. The moment he fell asleep, he knew instantly that this dream was different than the others. He was in a room filled with white light, not a harsh light but calming and soft. It made him feel peaceful and serene.

-"Hello Harry Potter, I've been waiting for you to arrive." Came a soft female voice from behind him

Harry turned and saw a young woman who looked a lot like him. She had an aristocratic face, high cheekbones, pale skin, long black hair and bright green eyes. She was also wearing a floor length black dress.

-"Come, walk with me Harry. I have a few things to talk to you about."She said

"If I may, miss, who are you?"Harry asked

-"I go by many names Mr. Potter, but I tend to go by Hela but most people call me death." She explained

Harry looked at her with a look of horror and a touch of relief.

Hela laughed and said "Don't worry Mr. Potter; you're not going to die. That isn't the reason you've been summoned here. I brought you here because I need to talk to you about your godfather Sirius Black."

-"Sirius, why do you do you want to talk about him?"Harry asked

-"The thing is Mr. Potter is that he wasn't supposed to die. He was supposed to come back out through the veil and crash into the wall behind it, a little shaken but unhurt. But it didn't happen the way it was supposed to. Either something went wrong on my end or on yours. I don't know, my people are still trying to figure it out." She explained

-"Okay, so he wasn't supposed to die, I get that but I don't understand why I'm here. What are you trying to say?" Harry asked

-"I'm trying to say is that I can give you a chance, one chance to go back in time and save your godfather. You will get only one shot at this and that is all I can give you. If you fail, you will be unable to cope with the grief and die. But, if you succeed, the future will be changed and you won't be alone. Do you want to do this?" Hela asked him

-"Yes, I want to try."Harry said after a bit of thought

-"Do or do not, there is no try but I'll take that as a yes. You won't be going back there unprepared though. It is imperative that you learn Occulomency, Legilimency and how to become and animagus. You will be given some of the best books on the subject from my own library. Also, I will be giving you the metamorphagus ability and wandless magic. These two abilities won't be fully developed and you will have to do that on your own but I will also give you books on the subject as well. And one more thing, be wary of Albus Dumbledore and Ronald Weasley, all is not what they seem with those two." Hela explained

-"Right, when do we start?" Harry asked

"Right now, Mr. Potter." Hela said before beginning to chant in an unknown language

As she was chanting, Harry felt like he was falling and then darkness over took him and he felt nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Harry reopened his eyes, he saw the pile of five books at the foot of his bed. He got up and put them in his trunk and then he saw the date, it was July 13th 1996. He blinked and looked at the calendar again. It hadn't changed so he figured that he had gone back in time to one year ago. He checked the time and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning. He decided that he wanted no more of the Dursley's abuse; he packed his things, sent up a prayer to anyone listening, unlocked the door and stepped outside. Seeing as no one was coming to tell him to get back inside, he kept walking. He passed Mrs. Figg's house with his head down before summoning the Knight bus. After some time on the bouncing, jostling and sickening, newly dubbed the vomit machine, Harry got off at the Leaky Cauldron. He paid for a room, dropped his stuff off inside before going down to get some breakfast before going to Gringott's. After getting the required amount of money plus a bag hooked up to his vault, Harry decided that it was time to get a makeover. "Now, time for some shopping" Harry thought to himself

 **Thanks for reading, I'll see you all next time. Dana**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 2 Changes**

The first thing Harry did was walk to madam Malkin's, he needed some new robes. He walked into the shop and a young shop girl came over.

-"Hello sir, how may I help you?" She asked

-"Hi, I need some new robes." Harry said

-"Dress robes, summer robes, casual robes or school robes?" she asked

-"What's the difference between summer robes and casual robes?" Harry asked confused

-"Casual robes are pretty much your everyday robes while summer robes are made of a lighter material and are enchanted with cooling charms." She explained "I would offer winter robes but during the summer, they aren't very popular." She joked

-"What are winter robes?" Harry asked

-"Winter robes are made of a heavy duty fabric and that are enchanted with heating charms. Quite useful during the winter." She explained

-"I need a new pair of dress robes; I think I'll take a couple of summer and casual robes and I need new school robes and you know what, I'll also take a winter robe as well." Harry said

-"All right follow me please sir." She said turning

Harry followed her and for over 2 hours he has fitted into new robes. He chose to have the dress robes he had worn to the Yule ball last year to be lengthened. He bought a pair of emerald green and pale blue summer robes and a pair of black casual robes. He also bought a new pair of school robes. He had outgrown his by two inches. He also bought a pair of black winter robes. After he paid the shop girl, Harry left the shop he crossed off "get new robes" off his mental to-do list. Harry went over to Flourish and Blotts next. Once there he picked out multiple books and several different subjects. He took several books on defence against the dark arts, charms and duelling. A few books on transfiguration, potions, herboblogy and Occulomency. He also grabbed a few books on Legilimency, Animagus transformation, Metamorphagus abilities, wandless magic, warding, runes and arithmancy. "Well that puts a slight dent in my budget" Harry thought to himself as he crossed get some books off his mental to do list. "I'm going to need a trunk to store all this. I think I'll get a new one, my old trunk is getting a bit small." Harry thought as he wandered around to find the shop where he could by a trunk. After a fifteen minute search, he found the store. Harry wandered inside and started looking around.

-"Hello sir, how may I help you today" A shopkeeper asked Harry

-"I need to get a new trunk." Harry said

-"What kind of trunk are you looking for? A single compartment trunk or a multiple compartment trunk?" he asked

Harry thought about it for a minute before deciding:

-"I'll take a multiple compartment trunk please."

"How many compartments do you want? The minimum number is 2 and the maximum number is 7." The shopkeeper said

-"Four compartments please." Harry said

-"Good choice sir and we've recently added a new feature to all our trunks. To shrink them down all you have to do is tap it with your wand and say shrink and then to enlarge it you the same thing but only say enlarge." The young man explained

-"Won't the ministry trace it?" Harry asked

-"Nope, the trace will catch spells not activation words." He answered

-"Brilliant." Harry said

-"I'll go and grab your trunk and I'll meet you be the cash." The shopkeeper said

Harry walked over to the cash and waited for the young man to return. The shopkeeper brought the trunk; Harry paid for it and then proceeded to load the first compartment with his clothes and the second with his books before shrinking it and putting it in his pocket. Harry then wandered down to Ollivanders, he remembered Tonks showing him a wand holster at Christmas. Harry thought that getting one might be useful.

-"Hello Mr. Potter." Came Mr. Ollivander's voice. "What can I do for you?"

-"I was wondering whether I could get a wand holster?" Harry asked

-"Do you want a wrist holster or a waist holster?" Mr. Ollivander asked

-"I would like a wrist holster please." Harry said

-"Here, this one is made of dragon hide with anti-summoning spell on it. You slide your wand in here and whenever you need to use it, all you've got to do is press this button here." The wand maker explained.

"Okay, thank you." Harry said as he took the holster and paid for it. He walked out of the store and to Florean Fortescues for an ice cream. As he ate his ice cream, he went over him mental to do list; he decided to get some new muggle clothes. "People would be looking at me oddly with I walked down the streets in London wearing my new robes. They would be wondering whether the renaissance fair was in town. I also need to pick up some owl treats for Hedwig too. And maybe, find a place to live that's away from my relatives." Harry thought. "I'll pick up the owl treats for Hedwig first then I'll go back to Gringotts and enquire whether there is a house I can purchase and the conversion rate between Galleons and Pounds." Harry finished off his ice cream and walked to wards the pet shop. There he found some owl treats and picked them up before turning around so he could pay. As he walked he heard a voice yelling angrily: "Let me out! Let me out you foolish humans! Release me so that I can end your miserable existence!" Harry turned to find the speaker and saw a beautiful black snake. The tag on the terrarium read "Black mamba. Warning highly poisonous."

-"Hello." Harry hissed quietly so no one will hear him

-"Human. How are you able to speak the ancient and noble tongue of the serpents? For you are just a hatchling." The snake snapped

-"I was born with the ability. I've only been able to speak it since I was twelve." Harry explained

-"You may be a human. But, you strike me as a decent one. I will be willing to go with you and become your familiar. But be warned, should you make me angry, I will bite you and end your miserable existence. Understood?" She snapped

-"Understood, oh beautiful one." Harry answered

-"Relax human. I was only joking about that last bit." The snake said

-"I'm Harry. What's your name?" Harry asked picking her up

"Samantha. If you wish, you may call me Sam." She said taking her place in Harry's pocket.

Harry walked over to the cash with the owl treats in one hand and Sam in his pocket. He paid for the two of them and put the owl treats in his trunk. He left the store and headed back to Gringotts. He walked up to a teller and asked

-"Excuse me but I was wondering, what is the conversion rate between Galleons and muggle pounds?"

-"The conversion rate is 1 galleon to 5 pounds." The goblin answered not looking up

-"Then I would like to convert 100 Galleons please. And are you aware of any deeds to houses in my family's name?" Harry asked

-"I am not aware of any. Give me your last name and I will consult my superiors." The goblin said

-"My last name is Potter." Harry said

-"Alright, Mr. Potter, I will check the records and get back to you. And you may convert your money over at that counter there." The goblin said

-"Thank you." Harry said

Harry walked over to the conter and picked his money. "I think I asked for a bit much." Harry thought as he left the bank.

-"Why do you think that?" Sam hissed back

-"You can read my thoughts?" Harry hissed in a low voice

-"Yes I can Harry, its part of the familiar bond." Sam explained

-"I've got 500£ on me just to get some new clothes. I think I've got a bit much. But then again, I can't keep walking around in these old rags." Harry thought

-"I am in agreement Harry." Sam hissed

Harry walked over to a store called Harrods and went inside.

-"Hello Sir, how may I help you?" A young woman named Lucy asked

-"I... uh... need a new wardrobe."Harry said a little sheepishly

-"Alright, we'll start with the basics. Will that be boxers or briefs?" She asked

-"Uh... Boxers." Harry said going red in the face. He could hear Sam snickering

-"Alright then, will you be needing shirts?" She said taking him to the shirt section

-"Yeah, I'll take 2 white T-shirts, 2 black T-shirts, 2 red ones, 2 green ones, 1 blue one, one violet one and 1 grey one. I'll also have 3 white dress shirts, 3 black ones, 1 red one, one green one, one blue one and silver one. I'll take 3 white pullovers, 2 black, 2 red, 1 green, the red one with the lion on it and that one with the camouflage pattern. I also want 2 black jumpers, 1 red jumper, 1 green one and a blue one." Harry said as Lucy passed the garments to him

-"What about trousers?" she said

-"I'll take, 2 pairs of blue jeans, 2 pairs of black jeans, black slacks, brown slacks, grey slacks, 2 pairs of black dress trousers and a pair of sweat pants." Harry listed

-"Anything else Sir?" Lucy asked

-"Yeah. I'll need a 2 pairs of pyjamas, socks, a few nice ties, a couple of dress jackets, a winter jacket, and a rain coat. I also need trainers and some dress shoes." Harry said

-"I'll take you over to the shoe department to get your feet measured." Lucy said turning.

Harry followed her to the shoe department where he was fitted for new trainers and dress shoes. He left the store after paying about 400£ for his purchases. He walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and went upstairs to his room. In his room, he changed out of his old clothes and into a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt. Sam had slithered out of his pocket to go and hunt. Harry knew she wouldn't be back for a while. He flopped down on the bed and lay there for a good twenty minutes. Then a letter from Gringotts came in. The letter said that there was a house that his father had bought for his mother before they had gotten married. It was fully furnished and warded to keep out intruders. Apparently, his father had warded the place himself to keep his girlfriend safe. The only downside was where it was located. The house was at 155 Magnolia crescent. It was a bit too close to the Dursleys and Mrs. Figg in Harry's opinion. But he decided to ignore that bit. He wrote back to the goblin that had sent the letter saying that he would move in that evening. A letter came back shortly with the key to the house. When Sam came back from her hunt and after she finished her dinner Harry said:

-"Alright Sam, it's time to go. I've found a house to live in. And it happens to be near a park where I'm sure you will be able to find mice, voles and rats."

-"Alright then Harry, let's go." She said as Harry picked her up. He shrank his trunk before going down the stairs to summon the Knight bus. The ride took only fifteen minutes and when they got off Sam cursing up a storm while Harry was trying to keep his stomach contents inside. He walked over to the house and let himself in. He explored the house and found the bedroom where he was going to stay in. He unpacked his trunk before going back downstairs and ordering a pizza. When Harry finished his dinner, he put away the leftovers and went upstairs to his room, changed into his pyjamas and went to sleep.

 **That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed. Read, like and review. See you next time Dana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A second chance to save a life**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 3 How to prevent an attack**

It had been a few weeks since Harry and Sam moved into the new house. It was a large house, comfortable for a fifteen year old boy, an owl and a black mamba to live in. Much to Harry's surprise, Hedwig and Sam got along really well. During that span of a few weeks, Harry had made progress in his studies. He had learnt a lot about Occulomency over the past few weeks. By the time he was half way through the book, he felt that he was confident enough to be able to hold his own against a minor mental probe. Reading through the book caused him to realise that Snape hadn't been teaching him Occulomency, he had been raping his mind therefore making him more open for Voldemort's attacks. Having realised that, Harry had gone into a rage that could be compared to when he nearly destroyed Dumbledore's office. "Speaking of the old man" Harry thought to himself "I wonder why he hasn't figured out that I'm no longer at my aunt and uncles house." He had held onto his subscription to the daily prophet even though it was garbage just to see if anyone knew that the boy-who-lived was missing. It had been nearly two weeks and there was no article saying that the boy-who-lived had disappeared. It only made him wonder if Dumbles really knew that he was missing and was trying to keep it private. "Yeesh, no wonder Hela told me to be wary of Dumbledore, there is something off with him." He thought. Then, Sam's voice interrupted his musings:  
-"All right, Harry, you've spent a lot of time thinking, let's go for a walk. You look like you need to get out."

-"You're Sam, let's go." Harry hissed back

Sam had adjusted quickly to the house. No longer confined to her terrarium, she was free to come and go as she pleased. She would go out and hunt in the park or in the backyard, when she hunted in the backyard she would come back with a rat or a mouse but when she was at the park, she just ate her dinner there. Her coming home one day with a rat had made Harry smile manically; what Sam didn't know was that Harry was imagining that the rat she had caught and killed has Peter Pettigrew. Harry quickly tied his trainers, grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. He picked up Sam, who was lying on the front porch, the latter coiling herself on Harry's shoulder. As Harry walked, he was busy planning on how he was going to keep Dudley from nearly getting up close and personal with a dementor. He might not have liked his cousin but he didn't want him to face nearly loosing his soul.

-"You're brooding." Sam hissed

-"I'm a bit worried, today is the day Dudley near got up close and personal with a dementor. I don't know how I'm supposed to stop it." Harry hissed to her

-"You'll figure something out Harry." Sam hissed back

Just then a voice yelled:

-"Hey freak!"

It was Dudley. Harry sighed, this was it and he had to get this over with before the dementors.

-"Hey bid D. What going on?" Harry asked calmly

-"Where the hell did you go? Mom and dad had been freaking out. They've had to cook and clean by themselves. And I've got do chores. And dad has stopped being paid for your up keep. Your headmaster came over and demanded to know where you were." He yelled not knowing that he should have shut up on the last two lines

Harry on the other hand was fuming. An idea quickly came into his head; he could use Sam to scare him. Dudley might have been an idiot but he knew enough that a black mamba wasn't a snake to mess to mess with. He said curtly:

-"I left. I was tired of being abused by my so called relatives. I really detested being treated like a house elf."

-"Harry, you the heck is that human?" Sam asked

-"Oh, that would be my cousin Dudley." Harry said deliberately in Parseltoungue

Dudley paled a little.

-"Wh-what are you saying freak? I-If you're using magic freak you won't be able to go to school anymore." He stuttered

-"Dudley, I would like you to meet Samantha but you can call her Sam. She is a Black mamba, beautiful isn't she?" Harry said innocently

Dudley took one look at Sam and promptly passed out. Harry grinned; this would make his job easier. He walked over to his unconscious cousin and put a wandless feather light charm on him and picked him up. But before he started walking towards little Winging he quickly changed his hair color to dark blonde, forced it to lay flat, changed his eye color from green to grey and hid his scar. He walked down the street making sure that no one saw him. As he approached his aunt and uncles house, he made extra careful that none of the order members or Mrs. Figg saw him walk up the drive, put his cousin down on the drive, canceled the spell and knocked on the door before running and hiding behind a clump of bushes. He watched his aunt open the door, look down and see her son on the drive caused her to go on a rant about how the freaks would pay for hurting her little "Diddykins". Her husband came out, saw Dudley and joined her in the ranting. They picked up Dudley put him in the car and drove off. Harry heard the distinctive "CRACK" of disapparition. Harry took that as a cue for him to leave. He got up and started walking back towards his house rather quickly; he didn't want to meet any dementors himself. He quickly broke into broke into a run when he and Sam arrived at the park. He arrived at his house, locked the door and sank down against the door breathing hard.

-"That was close Sam." Harry hissed to her

-"I'm with you there Harry." Sam muttered

Harry got up and walked into the kitchen where he sat down and prepared a cup of hot chocolate. As the kettle boiled, Harry was trying to process what he had been told. The Dursleys were being paid to look after him. "No wonder they didn't kick me out when I turned eleven. They were being paid." Harry thought angrily. Harry made his drink and sat back down. Half way through his drink, a ministry owl came flying in. Harry sighed; he hadn't cast the patronus and was still being blamed for it. He got up and wrote to Sirius.

"Dear Sirius," he started "Don't worry too much about my lack of communication, I'm fine. There is something irritating me though, I am being blamed for something I haven't done. If you want to find me, you'll find me at 155 Magnolia crescent. Bye. Harry.

He sent the letter off with Hedwig, before going up the stairs to his room where he packed his stuff into his trunk. He performed a wandless levitation charm on it and brought it down stairs. He found Sam curled up on jacket where he had put it down on the couch. He grabbed his book on the animagus transformation and started reading. It was almost three hours later when the order showed up. They had gone to the Dursley's just to make sure that Harry wasn't actually there. Moody was in a bad mood, they were already off schedule being forced to hear Sirius's rant about his godson running away at him not being aware of it. In fact, Remus had joined in the ranting. Plus, it had taken them nearly an hour to convince Sirius to stay behind at headquarters. They quietly slipped into the house, and started looking for Harry. They found him in the living room, curled up on the couch with a book in one hand and his wand in the other. Said wand was pointing right at them.

-"What form, does my patronus take when cast?" Harry asked

-"A stag." Remus answered quickly.

-"Good to see you professor Lupin." Harry said putting his wand back in his holster and snapping his book closed

Harry coughed slightly, Remus and Moody exchanged looks of confusion. Harry coughed again, the order scratched their heads. What the heck was he doing? He yelled:

-"Hey Sam, wake up they're here!"

A black snake leapt off the jacket like it had been shocked.

-"Christ Harry, did you have to yell?" It hissed

-"Sorry, Sam, you weren't waking up. Look the order is here and we've got to go. Would you like to ride in my pocket for the trip?" Harry asked in parseltoungue

-"I would like that Harry." She said and with that, she coiled around Harry's wrist.

-"Remus, Moody, everyone, I would like you to meet my familiar Samantha but you call her Sam." Harry said

After a quick introduction, Harry put one his jacket, put on his shoes, grabbed his firebolt from the closet and went outside. He watched the skies for the signal. He saw red sparks go up and mounted his broom, he saw green sparks go up and he took off. Harry was enjoying the familiar feeling of being able to fly again. He listened with a small smile on his lips to the argument between Moody and Tonks. He also heard the grumblings and curses coming from Sam. She had decided in that particular time frame that she didn't like flying. When they landed, he heard Sam hiss at him:

-"We are never going flying again. Do you understand me Harry Potter?"

-"Yes ma'mn." Harry hissed back

A piece of paper containing the address of the headquarters of the order of the phoenix was rammed in front of his nose. He had to act confused about the paper so he would give away the fact that he knew the address. He walked over to the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

Meanwhile many many miles away, in her palace in the dead, Hela exploded into a long string of curses in ancient Norse. Before bellowing into an intercom:  
-"Get Regulus and security up here right now!

 **That is it for now. Sorry the cliffhanger, I know I'm evil but it leaves things to the imagination no. Just to clarify Hela won't be making many appearances in the story, she just helps Harry along. Read, like and review. I'll see you soon fellow readers. Dana**


	4. Chapter 4

**A second chance to save a life**

 **I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. If I did own Harry Potter; I would not have killed Hedwig, Remus, Tonks, Sirius and Fred.**

 **Chapter 4 Reunion**

 **I do not own Harry Potter.**

Hela was in a bad mood. She was in a really bad mood. She had just been insulted by the "sanctimonious son of a bitch who calls himself lord Voldemort." She muttered angrily. Then her chief of security and Regulus Black made their appearance. Her chief of security was a tall muscular man in a world war two army uniform named Collins asked:

-"What's going on boss?"

-"You remember how I said I would be conducting an investigation as to how a Tom Marvolo Riddle managed to return to the plane of existence for the living?" Hela asked

-"Yeah, I remember. What does that have to do with this?" he asked

-"Well, I just found out. Tell me boys, what do you know about Horcruxes?" Hela asked

-"You've got to be kidding me. Are you saying that he made one?" Collins asked

-"Nope. He made them. Grrr, I hate it when wizards pull stunts like this." She growled

-"Well, it's no wonder the bastard's insane. A human soul isn't meant to be split in half like that." Collins muttered

-"I never said how many he made Captain." Hela said her voice low and deadly

-"Wait, he made more than one!" Regulus exclaimed, "I thought he had only made the locket into a horcrux."

-"He made more than that Reg, he made six on purpose, the last one was an accident. Fortunately, Mr. Potter destroyed one of them making your jobs easier." Hela said

-"How does one accidentally make a horcrux?" Collins asked

-"Don't look at me Collins; I'm not in charge of figuring that out. I only rule over the dead and decide who gets eternal rest or eternal damnation." Hela snapped

-"Uh, quick question, who or what is the accidental horcrux?" Regulus asked carefully

-"I'm glad you asked Reg, the accidental horcrux just so happens to be our dear Mr. Potter himself." Hela said

-"You've got to be kidding." Collins muttered angrily.

-"Nope, get going Collins. You've got horcruxes to hunt down." Hela snapped at her security chief

Collins nodded and left the throne room. Regulus remained behind.

-"Reg, I want you on research, see if you can find anything on destroying a living horcrux will you?" Hela asked

-"Yes boss." Regulus said bowing before he left.

Hela sighed; this was going to be a very long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back in London, Harry was doing his best to remain as calm as possible. On the outside, he looked relatively calm, on the inside, he was mentally freaking out. His current mantra was: "You've done this once before, why are you freaking out?" His train of thought was interrupted by the kitchen door banging open and a scowling Dumbledore stood in the doorway. Harry rolled his eyes, he was expecting this. He immediately tuned out Dumbledore's lecture. That was until Dumbledore said that he would have to sell his house and go back to the Dursley's next summer. Harry's eye twitched. He strode forward and stood in front of Dumbledore.

-"No. Way. In. Bloody. Hell." Harry said poking his finger into Dumbledore's chest to emphasize his point

-"What did you say Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked not expecting Harry's reaction

-"I said no. I am not going back there. You couldn't pay me to spend another day with those... those MONSTERS." Harry growled out the word monsters

-"Harry, be reasonable, they are your aunt and uncle, your relatives, they..." Dumbledore started

-"No, you be reasonable, I have told you every year for the past five years what they did to me and you said that you would look into it! And guess what, you haven't done anything to change my situation! I just woke up one morning and said screw it, I'm not spending another year in this hell hole and have the crap beaten out of me every time a so much as breath. I packed up and left. I snapped, plain and simple, I said I've had enough. And there's the thing about them being paid for my upkeep which I would like to discuss with you." Harry said with a sharp edge to his voice.

He didn't notice Sirius come into the room or the extendible ear hanging over the banister. Or that his hair was blood red and his eyes black. He was too angry.

-"Harry, they were being paid to look after you. That money was supposed to be used to by your clothes and such." Dumbledore said calmly

-"Ha!" Harry snapped "If that money was supposed to be used to buy me new clothes, then why the hell did I have to wear my cousin's castoffs?! If they were being paid to look after me, why didn't I get anything my own size or anything new?! Then again, I'm too much of a burden for them to waste money on a freak like me. I suspect that the money they received was lavished on Dudley. He really doesn't know when to shut up; I mean that's how I found out about the payments. Another thing I would like you to explain: why the hell was I placed with the Dursley's when it was said, very specifically, in my parents will that I wasn't supposed to be placed with them under any circumstances?!" Harry roared

Dumbledore didn't answer. He was too shocked; this wasn't the pliable young lad from last year. Sirius on the other hand was glaring so angrily at Dumbledore, that if looks could kill, Dumbledore would be a pile of ash. Harry snorted and rolled his eyes before saying:

-"Of course, you aren't going to tell. Fine, go on, keep your secrets, I'll just figure it out myself, you stupid bastard."

-"Harry, I realise that you don't like your aunt and uncle or that you don't have a comfortable life there but you must remain at their house. It is the safest place for you. It's for the greater good." Dumbledore said

-"Oh my god. Were you not listening to a word I said? I am not going back there. If my uncle hadn't been paid for my upkeep, he would have killed me in a heartbeat and wouldn't show any remorse. If you make me go back there, I swear to god I will... I will... I will end up doing something I will regret!" Harry yelled

-"Now Harry, see reason..." Dumbledore began before being cut off

-"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed before storming off, but not before punching Mrs. Black's portrait on the way towards the stairs.

Harry stormed up the stairs, thundering past Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George and leaving a pack of very confused people in his wake. He found an empty room, put up a wandless silencing charm and screamed again.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"  
-"Are you calm yet?" Sam asked after he had stopped screaming

-"I think so Sam. That felt really good. I wonder why I haven't done that before." Harry said slumping against the wall

-"Your hair is red and your eyes are black, kindly change them back." Sam said

Harry grabbed a strand of his hair and looked at it. Harry took a few calming breaths and allowed his hair and eyes to return to normal.

-"Much better thank you Harry." Sam said

-"Why do I have a feeling that I am in for an interrogation when the others figure out what happened." Harry said to no one in particular

-"Harry, this is just a random comment here, but who do you think cast that patronus, I know you didn't?" Sam hissed

-"I don't know Sam. I honestly have no clue. But, I will have a word with one of the two aurors hanging around and get this mess cleaned up." Harry muttered

-"Good." Sam snapped

Downstairs, Sirius and Remus were exchanging confused looks. What the hell had happened? Remus indicated with his head for Sirius to go upstairs. Sirius nodded and headed towards the stairs. On the landing he encountered Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George.

-"Do you guys know where Harry went?" He asked the group

-"He walked down the hall and went into the third door on the right." Hermione said

-"Do you have any idea what just happened?" Fred asked

-"Nope, sorry guys." Sirius said walking away.

He walked to the door Hermione had pointed too and encountered a silencing charm. He shrugged and opened the door. He found Harry sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and his legs splayed out in front of him. Sirius closed the door, walked over towards his godson and sat down beside him.

-"Nice silencing charm." Sirius said

-"Thanks, it's wandless by the way. I've been practicing. Apparently, the ministry can find house elf magic and spell cast by wands but not wandless magic. It's really interesting." Harry said

-"Interesting, I didn't know that." Sirius said

-"You learn something new every day Sirius. How are you?" Harry asked placing his head on Sirius's shoulder

-"I'm alright. I'm rather relieved that you're fine and not hurt. You really scared me when you stopped writing to me. I thought that Voldemort had captured and killed you. I was so happy when I got your letter, then I read it. You know Harry, I wanted to come on the mission to go and get you but they wouldn't allow it. I'm sorry if I hadn't written to you. What about you?" Sirius asked

Harry sighed, as much as he wanted to be angry with Sirius. He couldn't bring himself to even feel angry. Beside's this was the man Harry was willing to travel backwards in time to save from dying.

-"I've been alright. I'm pretty glad that I got all the stuff I said to Dumbledork off my chest. I was really angry when I found out the Dursley's were being paid to look after me. Sirius, I didn't cast that patronus. I had gone for a walk in the park when I ran into Dudley. He blabbed the whole thing to me. My familiar, Sam, scared him so much that he fainted and I was forced to carry him back to his parent's house. Then I went home myself. I was making a cup of hot chocolate when I got the letter. Don't worry about not writing to me. I'm not too upset." Harry said

-"You have a familiar?" Sirius asked

-"Yeah. Her name's Samantha but I call her Sam. She's a black mamba, she's quite nice." Harry said indicating to her

-"Hello, Samantha, I'm Sirius Black. Harry's godfather." Sirius said introducing himself, feeling a bit funny talking to a snake

Sam hissed something to Harry, who translated for Sirius.

-"She says hello Sirius and to please call her Sam."

-"How do you do Sam?" Sirius asked

Sam hissed something to Harry who turned and said:

-"She said that she likes you. She also wants to know where she can find some rats."

-"There are some rats in the attic Sam. Harry, can she understand what I'm saying." Sirius asked

-"No, I'm just translating for her through the mental link we share." Harry explained as Sam slithered off in search of her dinner.

Sirius nodded at Harry before pulling him into a hug. Harry hugged him back, happy to be reunited with Sirius again. But, he knew that his mission had only just begun.

 **I'm not a herpetologist, I don't know much about black mambas but I do know that they are a very venomous snake. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this recent installment of a second chance to save a life. Read like and review please. Later Dana.**


End file.
